AAI: A Turnabout to Remember
by Chochos
Summary: Miles x Fzka, puro fluff y algo algo! pasional. Toma lugar durante el último juego, Ace Attorney Investigations. Sólo diálogo y sensaciones, ninguna descripción de ambientes. Es mi primer fanfic de la serie y mi primera publicación en años, porfa R&R!


_Ace Attorney Investigations_

**A Turnabout to Remember**

_- Bits&Pieces -_

[iFly Airlines]

- SR. EDGEWOOOOORTHHH!!!!

El detective corría hacia él a grandes zancadas, con una horrorosa maleta multicolor bajo el brazo.

- Detective Gumshoe, sé que me trae la evidencia pero, ¿es necesario gritar? En todo caso aprecio que corra. Demuestra una eficiencia raramente vista en usted.

El detective miró hacia el suelo.

- Tenía que enrostrarme eso, Sr. Edgeworth? Sin embargo se equivoca, vengo corriendo pues...

El sonido de un látigo estalló en el aire, seguido de profusas exclamaciones de dolor.

- Huías de mí, no, Scruffy? - Franziska von Karma había arribado en escena. - Veo que no me has extrañado, sin embargo mi látigo siempre te recuerda con ternura.

Un segundo latigazo resonó en el aire.

- SR EDGEWOOOOORTH DEFIÉNDAME!!!

- Detective, qué manera menos varonil de expresarse. Me apena pensar que es usted parte de la crema y nata de la policía de nuestro país. - al ver que Gumshoe no se movía de su espalda, donde había buscado asilo, Miles continuó. - Vamos, Franziska, déjalo ya. Recuerda que con el bullying en boga más de un problema podría traerte tu látigo.

- Pues que se atreva alguien a acusarme de tal patraña! - contestó la joven fiscal con un nuevo corte en el aire, que provocó la huída del detective. Miles lo observó marchar, francamente divertido, pero intentando no demostrarle aquello a su colega.

- Franziska, siempre tan... intensa. - afirmó el fiscal paladeando la última palabra, mientras contemplaba de arriba a abajo a su interlocutora.

- Y tú siempre tan tontamente tonto, realizando tus tonterías. - le contraatacó, reforzando cada "t" de cada "tonto".

Pasó un momento y ninguno se movió ni pronunció palabra. Sólo continuaron observándose. Finalmente, la heredera de la casa von Karma rompió el silencio.

- Miles, deja de mirarme así. - le reclamó, rehuyendo su mirada.

- Así cómo? - preguntó el fiscal, fingiendo inocencia. Sabía perfectamente cómo la estaba mirando. Lo sentía, mejor dicho. Y en más de un lugar de su persona...

- Detén tus tonterías! Me miras como si me desvistieras con los ojos! - exclamó la joven, con un casi imperceptible dejo de carmín de sus mejillas, que sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para el maestro de la lógica que tenía enfrente.

A su pesar, se detendría. No quería ponerla incómoda, aún cuando disfrutaba inmensamente sacándola de sus casillas de cuadrada perfección alemana. Cambió su mirada candente por unos ojos fríos, lejanos y distantes, a años luz de escalones interminables. No le costaba conjurar aquella expresión porque era la que siempre llevaba chapada al rostro.

- Me malinterpretas, querida. ¿Cómo podría mirarte así? Eres una niña, después de todo.

Franziska sintió su cuerpo crisparse por completo en su ofuscación. Si había algo que detestaba era que Edgeworth la tratara como a una niña. Le llevaba seis años de diferencia, pero ella ya contaba diecinueve primaveras, y su niñez había sido largamente olvidada. Como si no lo supiera él...

Miles no pudo contener aquella última réplica. Sabía cómo descomponía a Franziska el apelativo de niña; lo que desconocía era cómo podía creerle, después de... no, si lo recordaba perdería en su pequeño jueguito habitual. Le daría una oportunidad. Si se comportaba como una adulta y simplemente ignoraba su última oración, dejaría todo como estaba, pediría disculpas y sería todo. Pero si perdía los estribos como una chiquilla y lanzaba su látigo contra él...

*¡SNAP!*

El fiscal agradeció a todos los dioses por lo corta de genio de su compañera. En una sola maniobra había aprisionado el látigo de Franziska en torno a su brazo, arrastrándola hacia él al mismo tiempo y capturándola a ella también. El disfrute estaba llegando a su punto máximo, pues sólo con ella podía jugar así.

- Eres una niña... - continuó - que me manipula como a su juguete favorito.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! - se resistió la germana, intentando zafarse de los brazos de su adversario infructuosamente.

- Una niña... que me prohibe posar un solo dedo sobre ella mientras estamos trabajando... - la voz del hombre se volvía más profunda y grave a cada sílaba.

- Con nuestro deber cumplimos nada más - espetó la mentada niña, como si estableciera un hecho irrefutable.

- ...Y que sin embargo sólo se dedica a trabajar cuando viene al país... - prosiguió Edgeworth.

- Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa, Miley... - el tono de Franziska se tornaba más agudo y melódico, casi cantabile.

- ... Volviéndome loco en el proceso. - finalizó el joven prodigio, mascullando la última palabra mientras besaba devotamente el cuello de la mujer que tenía abrazada firmemente contra él.

Aquello correspondía a un golpe bajo con todas las de la ley, porque él sabía que aquél era uno de los puntos débiles de Franziska.

- M...miles... - pronunció la mujer a duras penas, pues escasamente lograba respirar con el torbellino de energía que emanaba del fiscal hacia ella. - Tú... tram...po...so... - cerró los ojos y se dejó embargar por las sensaciones que el contacto con aquel hombre le provocaban.

Ella no pudo ver la sonrisa del fiscal contra su piel. ¿Es que acaso había ganado?

- Tramposo? - contestó él entre besos suspirados. - Pensaba que sólo era un tonto. - esgrimió, buscando hacerla reír.

- Oh... pero lo eres. - respondió ella, recobrando el control en el momento preciso y saltando al abordaje. Cogió el rostro de Edgeworth entre sus manos y rozó con su pulgar aquellos labios varoniles, para luego besarlos lentamente primero y fieramente después, dejando que sus dedos bailaran entre los cabellos plateados de su colega. - Pues... - prosiguió en los fugaces momentos en que apartaba sus labios de él para poder hablar - yo también conozco tus puntos débiles, Mi... - otro beso entre sílabas - ... ley...

- Fran... mm...

No, había hablado muy pronto. Franziska lo tenía contra la pared, tan cerca de él que comenzaban a fundirse en un solo, habiendo saltado olímpicamente la proxemia habitual entre los fiscales. No que se estuviera quejando, por supuesto. Pero estaba llegando el momento en que el placer turbaba su pensamiento, y, en consecuencia, no podía recordar en qué momento la muchacha había volteado la situación a su antojo...

El súbito sonido de un látigo desenrrollándose le advirtió que Franziska se había liberado de su abrazo.

- Sigues siendo un blanducho, Edgey-poo...- le anunció burlonamente entre besos que se espaciaban cada vez más. - Y nuevamente has sucumbido ante mis encantos. Vamos, la investigación debe continuar. - prosiguió, separándose de él como si no sintiera los lazos de fuego que los unían, los mismos que a él lo lanzaban de lleno al abismo de la locura cuando la alemana aparecía en su campo visual - No sería una agente de la Interpol si no pudiera controlar mis instintos básicos, ¿no crees? - preguntó, con el tonito burlesco aún más sonoro en su voz.

Por un momento, Miles sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban; era siempre lo mismo. Ella siempre huía al último minuto, las cosas entre los dos siempre obedecían al compás de sus deseos. Lo disfrutaba inmensamente, era cierto; sin embargo, se aventuró a pensar que quizás el vacío rampante que lo sobrecogía tras cada uno de sus encuentros no se presentaría si ella no partiera de su lado inexorablemente tras cada uno...

- Miles?

Ella lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y sintió que algo no andaba bien. La situación había cambiado vertiginosamente.

- Posees una facilidad abrumadora para dejarme atrás, Franziska...- sentenció, sin mirarla a los ojos.

La fiscal dejó caer el látigo al suelo, atónita ante tal declaración.

- Pero... Miles... estábamos jugando. Siempre lo hacemos. - murmuró, la burla reemplazada por genuina preocupación, al tiempo en que con un paso eliminaba la distancia entre ambos. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de su compañero y acomodó su rostro suavemente, de manera tal que sus ojos se encontraron. Él atrapó su mano con la suya.

- Quizás ya no quiero que siga siendo un juego, liebling.

El tiempo se detuvo, el infierno se congeló y el avión de aerolíneas iFly desapareció, al igual que el caso en el que trabajaban. Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Franziska logró desencadenarse de las pupilas del joven fiscal que ya no podía dejar de contemplar y respirar el aire suficiente para responder.

- Mi... Milein... tú... - ¿era acaso aquello una vacilación en su siempre contenida voz? - tú sabes que yo...

- SR EDGEWOOOORRTHHH!!!!

Ave María Purísima Santa Madre de Dios, que el susto que les proporcionó Gumshoe no se los quitaría nadie.

- Sr. Edgeworth, sigue aquí en el compartimento de carga? ¡Lo esperan hace media hora en primera clase, Sr.!

Miles parecía haber perdido el habla de lo sorprendido que estaba, y Franziska no estaba en mejores condiciones. Sin embargo, alguien tenía que salvar la situación antes que el cerebro del detective casi ad-honorem finalmente computara y descubriera el tono de la situación en que los había encontrado.

- ¡SCRUFFY! - *¡Wham!* *¡Wham!* *SNAP*

- AAAAAuuuuuuuccchhh!!

- ¡Qué te he dicho sobre llegar gritando a escena! - le regañó la fiscal. - ¡Discutíamos un asunto delicado sobre el caso y nos has dado un susto de muerte! - *Whuuuzam SNAP!*

- Srta. von Karma! Lo sientooooooo!!! - se excusaba el detective como podía, intentando esquivar los embates de la alemana, quien esperaba ansiosamente que Miles recuperara el habla y terminara de salvar su comprometedora situación.

- Eh... ehm... Franziska, basta. - dijo Edgeworth, recobrando dificultosamente sus palabras. - Es un poco torpe en su proceder, pero tiene toda la razón. Nos hemos demorado demasiado. ¡Vamos! - y sin agregar más, se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- Apresúrate, Scruffy, si no quieres aprender buenas maneras de la mala manera. - amenazó la fiscal, provocando que el detective pusiera pies en polvorosa tras su jefe directo.

Gumshoe llegó falto de aire a primera clase. "Caray - pensó - debe andar un virus dando vuelta; la Srta. von Karma estaba de lo más sonrosada y agitada, al igual que el Sr. Edgeworth. Debo cuidarme... porque desgraciadamente, con mi paga actual, me quedaría sin comer en el caso que necesitara comprar medicamentos."

"Gumshoe!" resonó en el avión. "La evidencia!"

"Sí, sí, Sr. Edgeworth! ¡Voy corriendo!"

~*~

Fin de la primera parte de A Turnabout to Remember

La segunda entrega, próximamente!


End file.
